La foule
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Deux reflets d'un même miroir ne sont pas destinés à se rencontrer, et pourtant...? France et Nyotalia France, One-shot.


Chanson : « La foule », par Edith Piaf.

Personnages : France et (Nyotalia) France, du manga « Axis Powers – Hetalia » par Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**La foule**

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire,_

_Suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie._

Ma toute première rencontre avec lui. Mon autre.

Enfin non, pas tout à fait : bien sûr que je l'ai déjà vu avant. Après tout, j'étais là depuis le début même si lui ne le savait pas, ne l'a jamais su… et ne le saurait jamais.

_Et j'entends dans la musique, les cris, les rires,_

_Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi._

Mais, tandis que pour la première fois, nos regards se sont croisés par hasard en ce jour caniculaire du bal de la Saint-Jean, j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Et en voyant ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandir et s'illuminer comme jamais je ne les ai vus avant, je me demandais s'il l'avait ressenti lui aussi. Pendant cette seconde d'éternité.

_Et perdue, parmi ces gens qui me bousculent,_

_Étourdie, désemparée, je reste là._

Puis, reprenant mes esprits, la panique me monta au cœur. Il avait beau être mon « autre », ce n'était pas mon droit de le rencontrer, moi qui ne suis que son ombre. Il était destiné à ne jamais connaître mon existence, tout comme les autres. Car telles sont les règles.

La foule est dense, et même si j'ai détaché mon regard du sien, je sens sa présence tout près. Quelle sotte j'ai été de rester ainsi fascinée ! Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je fuie loin d'ici avant que…

_Et soudain, je me retourne, il se recule,_

_Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras…_

Son corps est chaud, agréable sous sa chemise de fine soie blanche. Ses bras sont tendres et protecteurs autour de ma taille. Son cœur qui semble battre au rythme des tambours de la fête. Son souffle presque haletant qui chatouille mon front… Je sais qu'il me regarde, je sais qu'il attend que je redresse la tête pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

Mais j'ai si peur, je suis terrifiée de ce qui arrivera si je le fais. Si ce sentiment refaisait surface, et s'il devinait qui je suis… et si ce bonheur intense et inespéré me serait cruellement arraché aussitôt… ?

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

_Emportés par la foule, qui nous traîne, nous entraîne,_

_Écrasés l'un contre l'autre, nous ne formons qu'un seul corps._

Serrée contre lui, j'ai envie de pleurer. Ma main se referme, tremblante, un peu plus fort sur le pan de sa chemise, à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur. Et tandis que ni lui ni moi n'ayons plus aucun contrôle sur nos jambes, nous laissons la foule nous guider dans la frénésie des festivités.

Et je crois que je devine un sourire où sur ma tête, son menton duveteux est gentiment pressé.

_Et le flot sans effort nous pousse, enchaînés l'un et l'autre,_

_Et nous laisse tous deux enivrés, épanouis et heureux._

Bien vite, trop vite, tout s'accélère.

La foule se fait plus allègre, les gens dansent, ils rient si fort et tournent et tournent si bien que j'en ai le vertige. Mes jambes menues ont du mal à tenir la cadence, et mon équilibre semble peu à peu disparaître… et c'est l'homme dans mes bras qui devient mon centre de gravité. Son bras tient bon et ferme sur ma taille, mais l'autre remonte doucement jusqu'à ma joue et d'une caresse, relève ma tête à la rencontre de ses yeux une fois encore.

Et ça recommence… ce sentiment qui m'envahit des pieds à la tête, comme un frisson, une vague de douce chaleur. Une émotion que je ne saurais nommer, familière et nouvelle à la fois, qui me rend fiévreuse, heureuse, comme si mon cœur était dès cet instant… complet.

Cette osmose, cette sensation de bien-être absolu… qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Ce sourire… ces yeux ! Dieu, ces yeux… à cet instant j'en oubliais jusqu'à mon nom, et je souriais moi aussi. Comme il est beau, comme il a l'air heureux, et comme son rire est doux à mes oreilles.

Comment ne pas se laisser aussi succomber à l'allégresse dans ces conditions ?

_Entraînés par la foule, qui s'élance et qui danse,_

_Une folle farandole, nos deux mains restent soudées._

_Et parfois soulevés nos corps enlacés s'envolent,_

_Et retombent tous deux épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

La main qui était reposée sur ma joue à rejoint la mienne, et ensemble, nous dansons et rions avec la foule. Nous tournoyons, virevoltons sans but ni contrôle, comme des papillons fous et pour le moins hilares. Je me sens heureuse, si heureuse…

_Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire, me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi,_

_Mais soudain, je pousse un cri parmi les rires, quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre mes bras…_

Ses beaux yeux bleus se dilatent sous le choc, probablement reflétant les miens.

Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Tout va trop vite, tout va trop vite, tout va trop vite !

Mon cœur s'emballe, la peur me saisit tout à fait quand la chaleur de son corps m'est si brutalement enlevée !

_Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne, nous entraîne,_

_Nous éloigne loin de l'autre, je lutte et je me débats._

Non ! Rendez-le-moi !

Toutes ces années rêvées à l'approcher, lui parler, le tenir dans mes bras, et on me reprendrait ce miracle aussi vite qu'il m'est apparu ? Non, je refuse ! Je refuse !

_Mais le son de ma voix s'étouffe dans le rire des autres,_

_Et je crie de douleur, de fureur et de rage, et je pleure…_

Il disparaît, il disparaît et se fond parmi la foule anonyme. Leurs rires me paraissent soudain cruels et grossiers, cauchemardesques.

Ils couvrent sa voix ! Sa voix qui m'appelle, ses yeux qui me cherchent !

Mais je ne le vois déjà plus, la foule l'a emporté loin de moi.

_Entraînés par la foule, qui s'élance et qui danse,_

_Une folle farandole, je suis emportée au loin._

Où est ce que c'est moi qui suis emportée… ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

A quoi bon… je ne vois déjà plus rien à travers mes larmes…

_Et je crispe mes poings, maudissant la foule qui me vole,_

_L'homme qu'elle m'avait donné et que je n'ai jamais retrouvé…_

Adieu… mon autre.


End file.
